Fireworks
by CSIvHP11
Summary: "You destroy my sitting room, then try to run away?" The innkeeper. The woman you have been crushing on since you first moved to this stupid town a few months ago, and saw her helping a little boy carry groceries to his mother's car. It figures that this is when you get to meet her, and that you have just sent a firework through her window. Cleena. IyOTP


**Warehouse 13  
Cleena  
1/?**

_Based on an ImagineyourOTP prompt where they meet when one fires fireworks into the others house._

"You destroy my sitting room, then try to run away?"

You freeze at the voice. It isn't the one you expected to hear after the door opened. You had expected that old man to come out and grumble at you to get off of his lawn.

You had not expected the soft, questioning tone. You turn around to see a woman watching you. Her sundress flutters in the hot August wind. Her curls bounce slightly as she takes a few more steps towards you.

The innkeeper. The woman you have been crushing on since you first moved to this stupid town a few months ago and saw her helping a little boy carry groceries to his mother's car.

It figures that this is when you get to meet her, and that you have just sent a firework through her nerves gnaw at your stomach for a moment, but panic and fear quickly rise up.

"Please," you beg, "please don't call the cops? It was an accident, I swear."

Her eyes narrow, and she stares intently at you. You squirm a bit under the examination, but don't try to move away. Finally, her eyes widen back to a normal position, and her entire body seems to relax.

"How did your firework accidently end up in my house?" she asks. You are surprised by how genuine the question is. She actually sounds interested in what you were doing.

You kick the dirt, and glance at the sky for a few moments.

"I wanted to see how fireworks would react when minute changes are made to their chemical balances," you explain. Her eyebrows rise in surprise. She glances back at the broken window. You cringe slightly when you see the tendrils of smoke escaping the room.

"So it went crazy?"

You shift uncomfortably. "That was supposed to be my control. I think the electronic recording device I attached to it made it top-heavy, so it fell off of the stand and flew in this direction."

The woman just watches you with an amused look.

"Please," you blurt out after a moment. "Don't call the cops, and please, I am begging you to not call my foster parents."

One of her eyebrows quirks at your admission to being a foster kid, but she has no other reaction.

"What's your name?" she asks after a moment.

"Claudia," you tell her.

"Well, Claudia, if you really don't want me to call anyone, there's only one other option."

Your eyebrows furrow together. You can't think of what she would want.

"Help me rebuild the room."

You pause, then have to remember to not grin. You are giddy at the chance to not only build something major, but to get to know this woman. It really isn't a punishment at all.

"Of course. I mean, it's only fair," you reply. You try to hide your excitement, but the look on her face tells you that she noticed.

"Will you be able to come over eleven tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be here," you say before thinking, then cringe. "No, I work at the hardware store til noon, but I can come right after I get off."

She chuckles lightly at you. "That's fine."

"Right, so, I'll see you tomorrow." You start to take steps backwards. She watches you with amusement until she turns and walks back towards the house.

You turn around and prepare yourself to run off.

"Claudia," she calls. You twist around. She is standing right in front of the door. "My name's Leena."

"It's nice to meet you, Leena," you call.

She lightly shakes her head, and rolls her eyes before going inside.

You grin and mouth her name. _Leena._

You had already known her name, of course. Not just because is it on the sign in front of the Bed and Breakfast, but also because the innkeeper is well known and well liked around town.

To hear it come from the woman's own lips, however, just made the name even more beautiful.

* * *

The next day you discover that helping her actually means that you do the dirty work while she does other stuff around the house.

You can't be mad at her, however; especially when she walks into the room after you've been working for a few hours and tells you to come eat something. She looks around the room as you finish what you are working on. When you are done, you can't help but watch her.

Her eyes flick around the room, taking in what you have accomplished. You take in the way her curls fall over her shoulders; the way the color of her shirt compliments her skin tone; the way her jeans make her ass look amazing.

She is obviously amused when you look back up. You blush at being caught.

She leads you to the kitchen, where grilled cheese and tomato soup waits for you. The conversation is casual while you both eat, but she manages to keep the topic on you.

You tell her that you just finished your junior year of high school, and only have two required classes for your last year, so you will be in a lot of electives.

When she asks about your future plans, you tell her how you aren't sure what you want to do with your life, but that you are going to spend a year the year between high school and college travelling around the United States.

You ask her if she had always wanted to be an innkeeper. She smiles and says that it is as if she had been born to do it.

You finish eating soon, and return to work. She joins you after she washes the dishes. She has changed into a plain t-shirt, and the way it rides up her back whenever she crouches distracts you. Despite the distraction, however, you manage to get a decent amount of work done before you realize that you have to get to your house for dinner.

You are covered in a thin layer of sweat and ash as you start the long walk back. Your muscles are sore from moving debris around for hours. You will have to explain to your foster parents why you were out so late. You have to be up at six in the morning to get to your shift at the store.

But you grin the entire walk as you think about the smile and wave she had given you when you left.

* * *

You have been working on the room for two weeks when you first meet Artie.

You and Leena are in the kitchen with celebratory sundaes. You have just finished clearing the ruble out of the room, so Leena decided to finish early and relax for your rest of the time at the B&B for the day.

You are watching Leena laugh at something you said when the older man walks in, back early from a business trip. He takes one look at you, then turns to Leena.

"Who's this?" he asks her.

"This is Claudia, the girl who's helping me with the sitting room. Claudia, this is Artie."

He scowls at you before you can say anything. "The firework girl."

"Well, I have been described as bright, loud, and obnoxious, so the description fits," you reply with a grin.

He glares at you. "Keep her away from my stuff," he tells Leena, who chuckles as he walks away.

"Ignore him," she tells you. "He's just…"

"A grump?" you cut her off.

She laughs. You smile. You love making her laugh. The melodious tone. The way her face lights up. Everything.

"How many business trips does an IRS agent need to go on anyways?"

She responds with a cryptic "You'd be surprised" and nothing more.

* * *

It takes a little longer for you to meet Mrs. Fredric.

School is back in session, so you have only been able to help Leena on the weekends after your shift at the store. Of course, this means that your progress has slowed considerably.

You are in the middle of attaching slabs of drywall to one of the walls. You turn to grab your glass of water and jump when you see another person in the room. Artie is on yet another business trip, and Leena had to run to the warehouse they work in to get him some information.

You had thought you were alone.

"So you're Ms. Donovan," the woman states.

"Who's asking," you instantly reply.

The woman raises an eyebrow. "That is none of your concern."

You raise both of your eyebrows, and let out a slow "okay."

She looks you over once, nods, and walks out. You stare at the door she left through, unsure of how to react. Leena walks in a few moments later. Her brow furrows when she sees you.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Who was that woman?"

She twists around to look behind her. "What woman?"

"You know, kinda scary looking woman with the funny hairdo."

Realization crosses her face.

"Mrs. Fredric. She's Artie's boss."

"So what was she doing here?"

She shrugs. "She likes to pop in and out sometimes."

"Freaky," you mutter.

Leena chuckles. "So, how far did you get while I was gone?"

* * *

It's nearly Halloween by the time you start painting the room. She insists on working with you for this part. You think she doesn't really trust you with the paint.

Not that she has reason to. You walk home covered in pain after the first day, and had surprised her with a hug, leaving the back of her t shirt mint green.

It only takes a two weekends to paint the room to Leena's standards, and you spend your next day off arranging the furniture to her liking.

With the room done, you aren't sure if you will still be able to hang out at the B&B. There is no reason for you to go over, and no reason for her to accept your company.

You have no reason to worry, of course. She invites you to lunch after your shift at the store every Saturday.

She invites you over for Thanksgiving. Your fosters make you eat with them and their visiting family, but you enjoy the sandwiches at Leena's the next day much more.

You exchange gifts at Christmas. Books on fireworks and travel for you. A framed, black and white picture of fireworks for her. You both laugh.

It's around Valentine's day when you figure it out. The kids around school are going crazy over the holiday. Girls keep gushing over guys in the halls, while the guys eat it up. You don't even think about the guys, though. Whenever anyone mentions their valentine, or you English teacher reads a love poem, your mind goes to Leena.

You have always had a crush on her, but maybe, just maybe, it has started to grow into more.

By mid April, you have saved up enough money to buy a car. Pride shines from her when you drive up in it.

After purchasing your car, the reality of your trip seems much more real so you finally start to map it out. You spend your time with Leena sitting on the floor in the sitting room with maps spread everywhere. She helps you find the best routes to take, and mentions a few stops you never would have thought of.

She asks about your supply of money. You quietly tell her that your parents had been on the wealthier side when they had died. You will gain access to the savings they had put away for you when you turn eighteen.

You invite her to your graduation. She is the first person you seek out in the crowd when you leave. Your fosters find you before you reach her, however. You grin at her over their shoulders. She returns the smile. You move instantly to her when your foster mother lets go of you.

"Congratulations," she says when you step back from the hug.

"Thanks."

Her hand moves up to straighten your honors sash, then lingers on your shoulder. Without thinking, you take your cap off of your head and put it over her curls. She laughs and you miss the way your fosters are looking at the two of you.

* * *

You turn eighteen two weeks before you leave. Your fosters take you to the nicest restaurant in Univille. You enjoy the food, but spend the entire time more excited about going to Leena's the next day.

You feel on top of the world during your lunch with Leena. You can now buy tobacco, gamble, check the 'I am eighteen years or older' box online without lying, and leave the system.

Leena makes her grilled cheese, your favorite, for lunch. When she walks into the sitting room with a small cake and a present, you can't take your eyes off of her.

She's wearing one of her sundresses, leaving her shoulders bare. You love the way her curl lightly brush against her skin.

The light coming through the window makes her skin glow and her eyes shine.

You stand to help her with the cake. She brushes off your help and puts the cake on the table. When she presses the present into your hands, her smile is brighter and more beautiful than you have ever seen. You can't help yourself.

You kiss her.

For a brief, wonderful moment your lips move together. Your hands move to her hips. You feel her fingers brush against your stomach.

She pulls away slightly and looks into your eyes. You both take a moment to come to your senses. Then the moment is broken. The magic is gone.

Her eyes are wide, and her hand comes up to cover her mouth.

Your eyes widen as well as you realize what you just did. The present falls from your hands.

"I'm so sorry," you gasp before fleeing.

* * *

You don't go to visit her the next day.

* * *

Or the day after.

* * *

After a week of not going to see Leena, she shows up at the hardware store. You glance up when the door opens. You catch her eyes for a moment, but quickly look away.

"You left this at my place," she says as she places your still wrapped present on the counter.

"Keep it," you mumble, not looking up.

She sighs. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Claudia."

You run a hand through your hair, then look around the store for the new guy.

"Todd," you call. He jumps and watches you with wide eyes. He's cute in an awkward sort of way, and you might have fallen for him if you weren't hung up on Leena. "Come watch the front desk."

He nods and hurries over.

You finally look up at Leena. She's watching you carefully, and you can't hold her gaze. You lead her out of the store and into the alley.

"I'm sorry," you say before she has a chance to speak. You keep your head down. "I understand if you never want to see me again."

"Why would I never want to see you again?"

You finally look at her for more than a second.

"I assaulted you, Leena. I kissed you without thinking if you wanted it. I royally screwed up our friendship and I'm sorry."

She smiles softly at you. "You only ruined our friendship if you want it to be ruined."

You look into her eyes. There is no malice, only sincerity.

"I don't want it to be ruined," you quietly tell her. Your voice is small. "But I kissed you without your permission. How are you okay with that?"

Her face darkens slightly. "Claudia," she slightly says. "You've never been…" she pauses and her eyes search your face, "…assaulted, have you?"

You can see the worry on her face melt into relief with you shake your head.

"But I've known kids who were," you quietly add. "And I've seen how it hurts them."

"You didn't hurt me," she quietly tells you. "This week without you hurt me more than your kiss ever could."

Your grin forms instantly. You step closer to her and raise your hand to cup her cheek. Her skin is soft beneath your fingers. Her scent fills your being. Her eyes flutter slightly and her head moves into your touch. You start to move towards her, kissing her again is the only thing you can think about.

She stops you. Her hand comes up and takes yours off of her cheek. She lowers your hand, but doesn't let go. Her other hand moves to completely encompass yours.

"We can't, Claudia," she says.

"But, you just…" you meekly argue.

"I'm not right for you." You can hear the pain in her voice, but can't process it through your irate confusion.

"How? How do you know what's right for me?"

"It won't work."

"Why?"

"To start, I'm older then you."

"By five years! And now that I'm eighteen, it doesn't matter, it's legal."

"But you still have your entire life ahead of you. I won't be the one to hold you back in Univille."

"What about you? You're only 23, Leena. Most 23 year olds are not settled down in South Dakota with their own inns."

"This is the life I want, and have wanted. You need to find the life you want."

"What if I want a life with you?"

She smiles softly.

"If that's what you want when you finish your trip, come back and we can see what happens

You smile at the hope that bubbles up.

"Can I still hang with you this week?" you slowly ask.

"Of course," she replies with a smile

You throw your arms around her. She laughs and hugs you back.

You feel the box with your present pressing against your thigh. She must have felt it too, because she moves back and pulls it out of her pocket. She holds it out. You take it with glee.

You quickly remove the wrapping paper to find a jewelry box. You glance up at her as you flip the box open. She's watching you in anticipation. When you look back down, you can't help but laugh.

It's a necklace. The chain is thin and silver. The pendent hanging from it forms three firework blasts. The center blast is gold while the outer two are silver.

You have to tense up in order to not kiss her again.

"I love it," you say through your laughs. You gently pick it up and return your gaze to her. "Put it on me?"

She chuckles and shakes her head, but takes the necklace from you. You spin around and lift your hair off of your neck. You get goose bumps as her fingers brush against your skin.

You turn back around and strike a few poses. She laughs.

"It looks good," she says.

You pull her in for another hug. "Thank you."

* * *

You spend most of your waking time your last week in Univille at Leena's. You work together to finalize your plans.

The B&B is your last stop before leaving. She's waiting for you on the porch.

You walk up, and you both move into the hug at the same time. You press into her neck, taking in her scent.

"I'm going to miss you," you say against her skin.

Her arms tighten around you. They drop a few moments later and wrap around her own torso as she takes a step back. You instantly miss the feeling of being in her arms. You run your arms to get rid of the feeling.

"I have something for you," she says after a moment of silence.

Your eyebrows quirk up. "Yeah?"

She nods and grabs two metal boxes from the window ledge. She hands one to you then flips the other open. She presses a few buttons. You jump when the box in your hand starts to buzz. You glance at her before opening the box.

Her face is smiling at you from a screen in the box.

"It's called a Farnsworth," she says, her voice not only coming from her, but also from the device. She closes hers and the screen on yours goes black. "Use it to call me if your cell doesn't have service."

She moves to show you how to call her. You stare at the device in wonder.

"Don't change the frequency, or you will call Artie, and he might track you down just to take it from you and it took a lot for them to let me give this to you."

You laugh and slip the Farnsworth into your rear pocket. "Thanks."

She smiles.

You glance at your watch.

"I have to go."

She nods, then pulls you into another hug. "Stay safe out there," she tells you.

"I will be," you reply. "And I'll call often."

You pull back slightly, enough to see her face but stay in her arms.

"Can I kiss you, just once more? To hold me over until I get back."

She doesn't say anything. She just leans forward and kisses you.

* * *

You call her on your cell before you even cross the town line.

**Working on the next part as fast as I can.**

**I own nothing**


End file.
